Individuals can post content to a variety of electronic forums, including social networking sites, rating sites, websites, portals, and/or other electronic forums at which content may be posted and shared among users. Most forums enable users to connect and share information electronically with those with whom they have a pre-established connection via the forum or publically post content to people whom they may not know. However, when an individual engages (or is planning to engage) in a shared experience, like an airline flight, a concert, and/or other shared experience, the individual may be unaware of how to connect electronically to other individuals that are engaging (or planning to engage) in the same experience without having a pre-established connection with those individuals.
Conventional social networking systems have various limitations and drawbacks. Some conventional social networking systems may allow an individual to create a social networking group forum for individuals who share a same geographic location or individuals who are currently in a similar type of location. These social networking systems may restrict creation of and/or participation in a forum based on a current location of an individual. For example, some social networking systems may create a social networking group forum based on GPS coordinates of a computing device associated with the individual. However, these social networking systems typically allow an individual who is at or near the location to connect, regardless of whether that individual is associated with other individuals in the social networking group such as by having a pre-established relationship, sharing common interests, planning to engage in similar activities, and/or having other associations. Further, even if an individual had a pre-established relationship, shared an interest or planned to engage in a similar activity with other individuals in these social networking groups, these social networking systems may require that the individual share a location with the other individuals in the group to join the group.
Other conventional social networking systems may facilitate creation of a social networking group related to a particular topic or subject. One problem with such systems is that multiple groups can be created for the same topic.
Conventional social networking systems suffer from these and other drawbacks.